1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to educational games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved educational game emphasizing harmony wherein values of concern and caring for all of the players of the game is emphasized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of the prior art have emphasized the competing and overcoming obstacles for personal gain. These devices have tended to emphasize the conflict and competitiveness in society with attendant deleterious results without a balancing of a teaching model to emphasize a harmonious interaction among individuals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,095,433 to Stevens sets forth a travel-type game wherein the object of the game is to overcome obstacles in a canal zone on a game board ahead of a competing player wherein the opposing player's loses are to the other player's gain.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,451 to Larson Wherein a player throws a plurality of dice to display certain color combinations whereby a player may make an advantageous move while perpetrating disadvantage upon an opponent. This is contrary to the teachings of the instant invention wherein disadvantage to an opponent does not advantage the opposing player and the opposing player's attainment of personal goals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,550 to Carboni sets forth a map game utilizing checkers wherein as in a checker game the map game is won by a player eliminating opponents while traversing the board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,615 to Miller sets forth an educational type game wherein the object of the game is to raise a player's space ship into a launched position by attaining a point goal by responding correctly to certain questions presented throughout the game and attaining the appropriate number of points.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,258 to Iwaya sets forth an ornamental game board illustrating the various features of a geographical type setting.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved educational game emphasizing harmony among players as opposed to discord and conflict. The instant invention sets forth the teachings that while of somewhat increased difficulty, it is rewarding to know that a player can proceed and succeed within a game without harm to opposing players wherein those opposing players can also succeed without harm to other players. And in this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this needed teaching ethic.